


' I'll be in my room if you need anything ... '

by StartWriting (Libra)



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libra/pseuds/StartWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the preliminary hearing of Ken Malansky's case, Perry Mason has set his strategy and decides to take up on the invitation of Della Street. (Warning: spoilers for TVmovie TCOT Lethal Lesson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	' I'll be in my room if you need anything ... '

"I'll be in my room if you need anything…," always held an invitation. He was always very aware of that, tonight more than ever. 

He had found the solution to the Malansky case by watching the video's, figuring out the outlines, mastering the timeline, which turned out to be the most important tool this time, finding out about the twins. A very harsh crime, first degree murder, premeditated, the framing of a friend included. 

So, now that he found out he thought he'd tell her, and he'd have her, and tell her that too. It had been four weeks ago, he had sent her away from him, from his job, because she really needed a vacation after the last case. After that she unexpectedly had to visit a friend that was very ill, then took a trip to her sister and then went on a cruise which she left after 4 days to be on the Malansky case with him. Four weeks. She had refused to have him in her bed during Malansky's defense, for obvious reasons, and he had agreed of course, but now, for the sake of tomorrow's ending of this case, this was enough. He knew he was going to win tomorrow, all proof and strategy was there and ready to release Malansky from going to deathrow. 

He could use some releasing himself now. 

Finding himself very capable at the age of seventy-two, his urge to have her wasn't as frequent, but it was stronger than when he was younger. The knowledge about her body and her favourite ways was carved in his brilliant brain, he didn't need to think, his hands knew the way, he just had to follow them, no other goal but to pleasure her. Which was a pleasure to him. And he loved her, and loved to love her. His age and hers just made the game nicer to play, still finding out better ways and more joy about eachother. 

He smirked at something she used to say in that deep, creamy liquid voice of hers: " Size matters, baby, age doesn't. " They were both fine as far as he was concerned. And, she never complained. 

He chose to take the door between his suite and hers. Opened it quietly and slowly, maybe she was asleep already. If she was, he'd surprise her in bed. 

It was primal, predatory. He was going to win the battle, so he could have the female. Quite a female. Claimed her even before time, feeling very confident about his strategy for the next day. He felt like a winner already. 

She was still awake, stood by the window of her hotelroom to view the city in front of her, a book in her hand. Her face devoid of make-up, her soft body clad in a nightgown, silk of course, and a silk robe. Both short, reaching down to halfway her thighs, so he could view her legs. He wanted to taste them, feast upon them with his tongue, taste the remains of the silk of her stockings, and the taste of the oil she used to make her legs soft like silk. 

Her smooth, bare legs. A treat for his tired mind. 

" Found out? " The electrcity in the room already sparkling, she knew why he was here.

Grammar started to evaporate into thin air. 

Her low voice. Shivers down his spine. His already growing arousel, making it deliriously difficult to walk. A contented smirk, she didn't see. He took her in completely. 

" I did." *I love you*

" And? " *I love you too*

" The twins. "

" U-uh." She had said that from the start. He had just had to find the proof. 

He stood behind her now, watching her from top to bottom and back, reaching out to her shoulders to first massage her there, and then caress her neck at the spots she was most vulnerable. 

So he used this knowledge of her to have her sigh and lean back to his chest, at the first touch of his eager fingers on her delicate skin. He pushed of her robe, to see it fall on the floor, to see the gown that was underneath it cherishing her smooth curves. 

Now, age didn't matter, did it? She was so damned beautiful and so sultry smooth, he nearly burst with desire. He had to have her, and all of her. There would be little mercy, and just as little foreplay. 

He drew her to him from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck, made a moist trail up to her cheek, ended it with a kiss, and then went back to softly bite her earlobe, which made her gasp. He was claiming her. She noticed it with delight, had missed him so much too. Gave him more room to caress her neck. 

" What are you doing? " Her arm went upwards around his head to pull him to her to have more.

" I want you. " A hoarse whisper. 

" So, I noticed… " her sultry smile, her eyes halfclosed.

" I'm going to make love to you. " 

" Oh, really… " her evident mischief.

" Really... " the deepness of his voice held a promise she loved.

" Do I have any saying in this? " 

" Just stop me if you want me to stop. " But the point of no return had long been passed. 

Every fibre of her wanted him and more of him. Preferably by losing control, fighting the sweetest battle with the man she loved so very much. And she knew loved her. His need for the woman she was, was large now, it thrilled her, excited her. 

She didn't mind at all when he as much as threw her on her bed. It made her smile at him sultry. He was fully dressed, had his shoes and tie still on. His eyes darkened and narrowed, his mind darkened and narrowed, no other thoughts in his mind than this woman and her womanliness he was about to have. 

Rehearsed sentences were stored away at safe places, he'd open them when needed tomorow. Thoughts of the crime, shifts he'd make, the room he'd use, lawsections, suspects, set strategies drawn out on his notepad were filed, now her body filled his working brain, the curves carved in his mind, his deep concentration on every inch of her. No sentence needed to be completed now, no need to watch his vocabulary, no need to guard the usual polite frames and titles, proper adressing, just her and her scent and sounds, strong needs to fulfill, no words needed. No grammar, no punctuation marks. Just a language only the two of them knew, and understood completely, the delightful advantage of knowing eachother so well for so very long. 

Just one more thing he needed to know.

" How many? "

She chuckled as her eyes narrowed at his mischief. " Three … "

" Three? " *That can be done* 

" Mmmm-mmm." *I know*

" How? "

" However I like it..." this elicited his deep groan, his eyes locked on hers. No, age didn't matter. At all. 

Her body underneath him, his demanding mouth captured hers completely, dancing with her tongue with leading pace, holding her head with one hand, holding his massive body on his arm, very aware not to crush her. The attack on her neck was vicious. He bit her, she felt his teeth and dwelled in the touch of his beard, tickling sensuously, eager to feel it tickle somewhere else, but not yet. His strong hands roamed over her wanting body, sliding of the straps of her gown, pulled it down, to enable him to feast upon her breasts with his grazing mouth, sucking, eliciting deep moans from her mouth and his own chest, down to her thighs, to her knees, ankles, up again, and again down. How he loved this, his kiss hot, his tongue strong, moist and desiring. His tickling on her eager skin urging her to want more, and tell him to give her more. He pushed her hands away from his body, no need for her to move, no need to undress him. His courtroomeyes told her to stop moving. He took her over. Knowing his verdict was permanent, no appeal possible, she closed her eyes, and lay back. 

His hands tore off her panties, and found the waiting moist between her thighs with pityless moves. Exploring her, his fingers were there and already made her moan with pleasure. He wanted her to have the pleasure of his strong feelings for her. He could make her climax now fast, moving his fingers in and out of her, she made room for him by arching her back and spreading her legs for him willingly, to feel him deeper inside of her, he was wanted there. To let him have his way with her. His thumb circled, his fingers were merciless, making her sigh and pant while she reached out for his face to kiss him, but he only wanted to feel her warmth pulsating around his fingers and touch her there when the warmth became heat, which he could hear happening from the sounds she made for him only. He moved and watched her face with pure want, her eyes closed and her mouth open to let the sounds escape. The next attack on her breasts with his tongue made her dig her nails into his arms and there came her tense, tense, tense, and then lingering release, because he made her, and she wanted to. Her breathing heavy, her moaning for him, wanting him, telling him to give her more, encouraging him, shuddering for more, more. 

One. 

His hands opening his belt, his zipper to liberate his grown and still growing need, no need for him to get undressed completely, this would do perfectly, then pulling up her gown, to be able to reach her with his tongue to taste her and make her moan deeper to want him, her desire for him getting deeper, her need for him growing, his arousel throbbing more and more for her, not yet ready to be inside her, to have her come again first. Using his tongue and mouth and fingers to get her where he wanted her, without any shame, because she loved him and what he gave to her, and he gave it to her because he wanted it and loved her, and she loved him. Her taste divine, her hips moving predatory moves, her mouth telling his mouth to go on, don't stop, don't stop, her around him, making her taste better and better with every move of his tongue around her and inside her, until the tension tensed and tensed and tensed and she lost, threw her arms over her head and screamed with pleasure, released herself and he gave it to her more and more untill she couldn't breathe anymore and pushed his head back to regain and shudder in pure pure pleasure.

Two. 

He went on his knees, pulled his pants down, yanked her to him, up over his knees, pushing her down to enter her fiercely. No sign of doubt. This needed to be done, right now. Generously giving her what she wanted, size definetely mattered here, and taking what he wanted from her, he thrusted inside her, again and again, while she moaned deeply and gasped. 

Age really didn't matter. Size really did.

He was taking her, like he took a guilty suspect at the witnessstand. Eager, rough, ruthless, demanding, getting a confession, using massive bodylanguage to intimidate, clearing the one he had to defend and knew was innocent. Yet this wasn't about innocence, this was about pure guilt. Guilt of pure desire, sins, committing his favourite sin with her as his accomplish, her body, ready for him, waiting for him to take her, wanted, just taking her, ravishing her. Resolute, his groaning of pure pleasure, holding her thighs fiercely to not let her escape, viewing her flushing face, listening to her enjoying him deeply. Relying on him to thrust, thrust more and harder, and deeper. Her delicious breasts at arm's reach for him to grasp, and to touch if he desired to do so. Her moaning becoming deeper, louder, her clenching when she was close, so close, her nails digging into his arms again, everything, everything for her, for her pleasure, her aching for him, her absolute need for him now, don't stop, don't stop, to have her, to take her completely. Pushing, thrusting, harder, deeper, harder, time for her to come, to clench, pulsating, to feel her release to his own release straight afterwards. Hard, intense, raw, so intense throughout every single inch of his needing body, breathtaking, growling her name, thrusting, throwing his head back, growling low and hard coming inside her, very deep inside her, his all hers now to have, thrusting her softness, one more, one more, to have all of her, deep deep movements, all of her his, and all of his hers. 

Three.

Collapsing next to her, words slowly returning, grammar, control of thoughts and breathing. Burning. Glowing. Case dismissed. 

His arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, to embrace all of her heated body, to hear her soft regaining sighs, to take in her sated spent scent and sounds. How he loved her. Kissing her sweetness, her hair, her forehead, her cheek, her swollen lips. 

" I love you, Della Street, I love you so much…" so very strong, and for so very long. A sob escaping him. A small one. Age mattered here. 

" I love you. " Her sob the same nature. Moist eyes. 

" God, I needed this…" His concern " Have I hurt you? "

" No, you haven't…" her eyes looking into his " I needed this too, I've missed you…"

" Can I stay here? "

" You have to…." her radiant smile. " But, I'll undress you first. " 

Taking of his shoes, his socks, laughing at him. His pants, his briefs, his tie, suitjacket, vest, shirt. To have his bare skin to hers. Both in her bathroom, some necessary washing, watching eachother. Embracing eachothers softness, dwelling in it. Kissing. 

" I love you." His vulnerability, so touching to her.

" I love you, Perry Mason. I want to sleep in your arms…." her sweet lips kissing his. 

" I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Switching off lights, pulling up covers, he lay down, opening his arms. She wanted them around her, her head on his chest, listening to his breathing and heartbeat. 

" I love you " a silent tear.

" I love you too, " a soft smile, caressing the tear away. " I love my life with you…"

" You should, " a chukle. 

" Are you all right like this? " his concern.

" Oh yes, " her low voice. Her hand on his chest

" Good night, baby. " His hand on hers. 

" Good night."


End file.
